User blog:LionHeartKIng/Duel Log - ExAid.dek vs. Marrion
Sisterhood shipping and OTK incoming. Turn 1: Jasmeen * Since she controls no monsters, Jasmeen activates "Loading of the Game Gladiators", sending "Game Gladiator - Centurion" from her hand and "Game Gladiator - Bronze Soldier" from her Deck to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. * Special Summons "Game Gladiator - Unranked Knight" from her hand, as she controls no monsters (1000/1200). * Uses the effect of "Unranked Knight", sending it to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Game Gladiator - Master Strategist" from her Deck (2000/2000). * Uses "Master Strategist", "Unranked Knight", "Bronze Soldier" and "Centurion" to Composition Summon "Game Gladiator - Hiiro Kagami" (1000/'1000') * Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Marrion * Draws. * Activates "Prominence Guidance", Special Summoning "Blaze Knuckle the Burning Rune Master" from her Deck (1400/200). * Uses the effect of "Blaze Knuckle", adding "Blazing Apocalypse" from her Deck to her hand. * Equips "Blazing Apocalypse" to "Blaze Knuckle" (Blaze Knuckle: 1400 > 1800/200). * Sends "Blaze Knuckle" that was equipped with "Blazing Apocalypse" to Enhance Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Blaze Vanguard the Buring Guardian of the Portals of Hell" (2800/200). * Uses the effect of "Blaze Knuckle", destroying 1 of Jasmeen's Set cards, which was " ". * Equips "Blazing Bow", "Blazing Bow & Arrow" and "Blazing Horn" all to "Blaze Vanguard" (Blaze Vanguard: 2800 > 3600 due to "Blazing Bow > 5100 due to its own effect.) * Uses the effect of "Blazing Bow & Arrow", inflicting damage to Jasmeen equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster, but Jasmeen activates her Set "Save of the Game Gladiators", deactivating 1 Composition Material from "Hiiro Kagami" to shuffle "Blaze Vanguard" into the Deck. * Activates "Blazing Emblem", adding "Blaze Knuckle" and "Blazing Apocalypse" to her hand. * Normal Summons "Blaze Knuckle the Burning Rune Master" (1400/200). * Equips "Blazing Apocalypse" to "Blaze Knuckle". * Uses these 2 cards to Enhance Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Blaze Vanguard the Buring Guardian of the Portals of Hell" (2800/200). * Since "Blaze Knuckle" is used as a Material for an Enhance Summon, she destroys Jasmeen's Set card, which is " ". * "Blaze Vanguard" attacks and destroys "Hiiro Kagami". * Since "Blaze Vanguard" destroys an opponent's monster by battle, she can add 1 "Blazing" Equip Spell Card from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Blazing Axe", which is then equipped to "Blaze Vanguard" (Blaze Vanguard: 2800 > 3300 > 4100/200). * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Jasmeen * Draws. * Activates " ", Special Summoning "Game Gladiator - Master Strategist" from her Graveyard (2000/2000). * Uses the effect of "Master Strategist", adding "Game Gladiator - Silver Squire" from her Deck to her hand. * Discards "Silver Squire" and "Game Gladiator - Challenger" to draw 2 cards due to the effect of "Silver Squire". * Uses the other effect of "Master Strategist", discarding "Game Gladiator - Knight of the Order" to send "Game Gladiator - Platinum Warrior" from her Deck to her Graveyard. * Uses "Master Strategist" on the field, along with "Platinum Warrior", "Knight of Order", "Challenger", "Silver Squire", "Hiiro Kagami", "Centurion", "Bronze Soldier" and "Unranked Knight" in her Graveyard to Composition Summon "Game Gladiator - Taiga Hanaya" (2700/1000). * Uses the effect of "Taiga Hanaya", inflicting 400 damage to Marrion for each monster used for its Summon. Eight monsters were used for its Summon. (Marrion: 4000 > 800). * Activates "Bang-Bang Shooting", having "Taiga Hanaya" gain 300 ATK for each active Composition Material, until the end of this turn. There are currently 8 active Composition Materials on that monster, thus it gains 2400 ATK (2700 > 5100/1000). * "Taiga Hanaya" attacks "Blaze Vanguard" (Marrion: 800 > 0). Jasmeen wins. Category:Blog posts